This Time It's For Keeps
by Lindycff
Summary: Sequel to Temptation, short fic


This Time It's For Keeps  
 _Chapter one_  
 _(Sequel to Temptation, short fic)_

 _Walking into his father's room, Morgan frowns as he watches him on all fours looking underneath his bed_ "Dad? What are you doing?"

"AHH!" _Sonny yells out as he bangs his head against the bed, not expecting to hear Morgan's voice since the last time he checked on Morgan he was reading a book, since his videogames were still off limits for lying to him._

"Are you okay?" _Morgan asks while walking towards his father._

"Yeah, I'm fine" _Sonny grumbles out as he sits himself down on the floor beside his bed._

"What are you doing?" _Morgan questions yet again_

"I was looking for your mom's engagement ring. You didn't see it, did you?" _Sonny asks_

"YOU LOST mom's engagement ring?" _Morgan asks shocked since his father was always so organized unlike his mother._

 _Mom was the one who was always looking for things and dad was ALWAYS on her back telling her that if she would put things where they belonged in the first place she wouldn't lose them and then waste time looking for her belongings. Then mom would call dad a neat freak and they would end up bickering as he helped her look for whatever she was looking for._

"Yeah" _Sonny grumbles._

 _He was SURE he had placed it on his nightstand but this morning when he came to grab it, it was gone. The reason he placed it on the nightstand was because he was sure Carly wouldn't see it until it was time since she hasn't been in his room once since they agreed to give their relationship another go._

"Wow I can't believe you LOST mom's ring"

"So you didn't see it?" _Sonny asks a little frustrated_

"Nope the only time I saw it dad was when you showed Michael and I the ring and made us promise not to tell mom about it or touch it since it's expensive...WOW I still can't believe you actually lost something and not just something that's unimportant like a pair of keys but MOM's engagement ring. Hey maybe mom's rubbing off on you" _Morgan laughs out but when he sees the dirty look his father shoots him at his comment Morgan adds in…_ "Or not"

"Help me look for it" _Sonny sighs_

"Why don't you just get mom another ring, or give her back her old engagement ring instead of looking for that ring. And if it shows up you can give mom the ring you lost as a birthday gift or something" _Morgan asks_

"First of all mom kept all her old engagement rings because she said she wanted to keep them for you and your brother incase either one of you wanted to use them when you felt you were ready to get married. Secondly this is a new start for your mom and me so I want to give your mom a new ring." _Sonny explains._

 _The only ring he still had was the rings Carly "got stolen" during the Metro Court Hostage situation and the ONLY reason he didn't give her that ring back was because he didn't want to give her the ring Jax had given her as well during that time. He had hopped somehow if she no longer had his stupid ring she would place her focus on him more instead of Jax despite how silly it sounded._

"So just get mom a new ring" _Morgan utters out_

"That ring was perfect. It was one of a kind Morgan. I was going to get an ordinary engagement ring but then my jeweller showed me a ring that came into his position that was unique, just like your mama. There is no other ring in the world like this ring Morgan so it can't be replaced." _Sonny explains to him._

"Fine I'll help you look. It's not like I can play video games or play baseball anyways" _Morgan grumbles out as he gets on all fours to help his father look for his mom's ring._

"Tell you what you find your mom's ring and I'll let you off the hook for lying to me." _Sonny utters out, wanting to give his son incentive to look for the ring._

"Really?! You mean it?!" _Morgan asks excited_

"I always mean what I say Morgan"

"Cool! Don't worry dad I'll find mom's ring" _Morgan replies as he starts looking for it, by crawling under his dad's bed._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile at Carly's place Carly was glancing between two dresses she bought for herself. Sonny had called her up last night and asked her out. He asked her to dress nice because he said he had a special night in store for them. She just hoped this special night was what she was hoping it was going to be….a marriage proposal. She loved Sonny with all her heart and she was ready to be his wife again and this time she had no fears. She wasn't scared about what secrets may come out and she wasn't afraid that their relationship would end in a blink of an eye the second something went wrong. She wasn't scared to be happy. She wasn't scared to give her heart back to Sonny, although if she was honest with herself he always had it she just didn't want to admit it back then because she was scared of getting so close to Sonny again and losing him all over again over something she did wrong. She thought it would be easier to marry the "safer" choice then to go back to Sonny, but she was wrong, so very WRONG._

"Mom, what are you doing?" _Michael asks, entering his mother's room._

"I'm trying to figure out what dress to wear on my date with your father tonight"

"I would go with the black one since dad prefers black over any color" _Michael remarks_

"Yeah I know but the red one shows off more skin"

"Mom! Please!" _Michael utters out scrunching up his face_

"What?"

"Just go with the black one" _Michael sighs out._

"Okay the black one it is then" _Carly smiles, before giving her son a suspicious look_ "So about my date with your father he didn't happen to tell you what he had planned for our date while you were at his place last night did he _?_

"Just that he planned to make it a special night" _Michael smirks._

 _His father made him and Morgan promise that they wouldn't breathe a word about his father's plans to ask their mom to marry him tonight._

"Really…you know it occurs to me Michael that you're running a little low on gas."

 _Pulling out some cash from his pocket Michael laughs_ "Dad gave me some extra dough this morning for getting his car washed and waxed at the carwash."

"Why didn't your dad just ask Max or Milo to get his car wash?"

"Cause dad said he was proud of how well I was doing at Kelly's so he offered to give me a little spending money if I got his car washed" _Michael explains, although he was pretty sure his father offered him the money partly because he knew his mom so well. He probably figured his mom would try and bribe him with cash to get more info about their date out of him._

"We both are" _Carly smiles at him._ "And you don't know how happy I am that you are finally looking into other career choices other than wanting to take over your father's business"

"I know mom. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"You should be" _Carly laughs_

"I am" _he smirks_

"So could I interest you in a little more cash? Maybe you can take out some girl to the movies or something?"

"Mom, I can't tell you what dad is planning for your date tonight"

"So you do know what's he's planning then?" _Carly asks_

"You know what mom I really need to get going or I'm going to be late for my shift at Kelly's" _Michael utters out, turning around to leave_

"Come on Michael!"

"See ya, love ya Mom!"

 _As Michael practically runs out of her room, Carly lets out a heavy sigh. It used to be so much easier to get information out of Michael when he was smaller. She also had a feeling the only reason Sonny asked to have Morgan stay over an extra night at his place was because he didn't want to risk Morgan blabbing his plans to her._

 _~**~**~**~_

"I wonder how it got under your dresser" _Morgan remarks with a smile on his face._

 _It was a win-win situation. Dad had mom's engagement ring back and he could play videogames and baseball again since he was the one who found it_

"Beats me. I'm just happy you found it" _Sonny smiles at him. As he places the ring safely in his pocket the phone by his bed starts to ring. Walking over to the ringing phone Sonny grins grows even wider when he sees by the caller ID it was Carly. Picking up the phone Sonny greets her in a lovin voice_ "Good morning beautiful"

***

"Aren't you in a good mood" _Carly remarks_

***

"Well I missed you honey. So hearing your voice just made my day" _Sonny remarks as Morgan scrunches his face._

 _Morgan was getting in that age group where the sight of kissing or hearing his mom or dad talking "mushy talk" as he put it turned him off even if he was pleased that they were finally becoming a family again._

***

"I missed you too babe…but I was actually calling because I wanted to speak to Morgan"

***

"What for?" _Sonny asks suspiciously_

***

"What do you mean what for? He's my son. I just want to say good morning to him and see how he doing." _Carly remarks_

***

"Fine hold on a second…" _Sonny replies. Pressing the hold button, Sonny tells Morgan_ "Your mom wants to say good morning to you."

"She called just to say good morning to me?" _Morgan asks with a frown across his face. It was a silly thing to do but his mom always did like to fuss all over him like he was still a baby like Josslyn._

"That's what she said" _Sonny replies back as Morgan walks over to him. When Morgan reaches for the phone, Sonny asks "_ Now if your mama happens to ask you about the date I have planned for tonight you remember what to do right?"

"Yup" _Morgan smiles_.

"Alright, I'll be right here if you need me so if your mama tries to mess you up you just hand me the phone back champ" _Sonny tells him, as he hands Morgan the phone._

"Okay" _…Pressing the hold button on the phone Morgan utters out…._ "Good morning mom"

***

"Good morning sweetie. What took you so long to answer the phone? Is everything alright?" _Carly questions_

***

"Everything is fine mom." _Morgan replies back_

***

"That's great, so you're having a good time at your father's place?"

***

"Yeah, especially since I can play video games and baseball again. Dad is letting me off the hook. Isn't that cool?!"

"Morgan" _Sonny groans out knowing, that will perk Carly's interest as to why he suddenly let Morgan off the hook for lying to him._

***

"Wait, what? Why would your dad suddenly let you off the hook and not tell me first?"

***

"Uh…hold on a sec mom" _Morgan utters out pressing the hold button_ "Dad, mom wants to know why you didn't tell her first before you left me off the hook. What should I say to her?"

"Give me the phone" _Sonny sighs out having a feeling if Morgan stayed on the phone for a second longer he would end up telling Carly about the ring he bought. Morgan was a good kid but he easily slipped secretes out since he was still a young kid and was easily tricked into blabbing._

"Shouldn't I say goodbye to mom first?"

"No I'll tell her for you. While I speak with your mama go tell Max to get your video games out since you're no longer being punished" _Sonny utters out taking the phone out of his hands_

"Okay" _Morgan utters out before practically running out of his room. He couldn't WAIT to be able to play his video games again._

 _As the door shuts closed behind Morgan Sonny presses the hold button again as he utters out_ "Hey Carly"

***

"Where's Morgan?" _Carly questions_

***

"Oh just in the game room. You know he's really excited and happy to be playing video games again" _Sonny remarks._

***

"Without saying goodbye to his mother? That's kind of rude. And speaking of which what happened to you asking me to stick by YOUR punishment? You made me go along with it and now you just let Morgan off the hook without talking to me about it first?"

***

"Well I can explain that. I promised Morgan that I would say his goodbyes to you for him because I miss talking with you so much, sweetheart. As for Morgan's punishment I think he learnt his lesson. You know he's just a little kid you have to give him some slack. I didn't plan on letting him off the hook things just happen, but you know you can't blame me for giving into our son. He's like his mama you know and I can never refuse his mama anything" _Sonny lies since he wasn't about to tell her HE lost her engagement ring._

***

"Right, blame Carly everyone in town does anyways. And you refuse me plenty by the way" _Carly comments since it was HIS fault she was as horny as a bunny in spring._

 _She may respect his no sex rule but she still didn't like it. It was pure torture on her knowing he was hers for the taking and yet she couldn't have him!_

***

"Oh come on now you know I'm the number one suspect in town. I sneeze and I have a dozen cops on my ass but you know what Carly I kind of like it when you're bad"

***

"Since when?" _Carly scoffs_

***

"Since always. You know it turns me on. Even when I feel like wringing your neck you know I want you. It's why we hooked up in the first place. I hated your guts but I craved to have you. I wanted you more than I ever wanted anything. I was dying to hear you scream out my name over and over again in the heat of the moment. I wanted to feel your walls tighten around me no matter how wrong it was at the time." _Sonny admits_

***

"Yeah?" _Carly asks, as she nibbles on her bottom lip a little._

***

"Yeah and when I finally had you, you were, well we were better than I ever could imagine. A part of me knew it even back then although I would have never admitted it then but I knew you had ruined me for anyone else Carly. I foolishly tried to replace you, or threw myself at other women in my hopes to forget you but I never could. I couldn't let you go and I know in my heart I never can let you go Carly. You're a part of me and no amount of pain or anger ever stopped me from loving you. Even when we were at our worst I would have gladly gave my life for you. I would do anything as long as it meant you were safe and alive. I would never let anyone or anything hurt you if I could prevent it" _Sonny declares_

***

"I know you would save me. Just like I know that I would jump through ice cold water in order to save you from being drowned because as much as I tried to deny it Sonny you're a part of me too. And as much as I tried to run away from you, well from us I never could really run too far before looking back and running straight back into your arms. I tried to tell myself I wanted a normal life with a normal "good" guy that any woman would be proud to introduce to their mama but my heart kept screaming at me that the normal life I tried to choose for myself wasn't the life for me. I wanted you despite the danger and everything bad between us. That's why I made love to you in the back seat of your limo after we had to leave Michael while he was in a coma. That's why I made love to you once Michael was sentence to jail for Claudia's death. Cause no amount of pain and anger could make my heart stop loving you and wanting you." _Carly tells him softly as she sits herself down on her bed with tears in her eyes._

***

"I'm just sorry we weren't truly there for each other when we should have been just like when we lost our first child" _Sonny sighs._ _The miscarriage had brought them so close and yet what happened to Michael almost destroyed them._

***

"Me too" _Carly whispers getting chocked up._

***

"But we're never going to push each other away again, right?"

***

"Never" _Carly promises_

***

"Good. So I guess I'll see you later for our date" _Sonny replies since he still had lots of work ahead of him if he wanted their date to be special and since they won't be back until tomorrow he had to make sure that Jason was ready to take on the challenge of not only watching one kid but three since Carly had no idea just how long their date was going to last._

***

"Yeah? Speaking of our date Sonny I know you said this was going to be a special date but you know it would help me a lot if I knew just how special this date will be"

***

"It's a surprise" _Sonny reminds her_

***

"But I hate surprises" _Carly pouts out_

***

"You'll love this one" _Sonny chuckles before saying his final goodbyes_ "Love ya babe." _Hanging up the phone knowing that if he didn't hang up now Carly would go on and on and ON to nag him in hopes she would get some clues out of him just so he can shut her up._

 _Sonny takes a deep breath before heading out of his bedroom knowing if he wanted everything to be perfect for their date he had to make sure everyone was doing everything he asked and were on schedule_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Hours later Sonny glances down at his watch and lets out a heavy sigh as he yells out for what seemed liked the millionth time_ "Carly come on we're LATE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" _he hears Carly yell back out to him from somewhere upstairs with annoyance laced into her voice like she had a right to be annoyed when he was the one standing for the last half hour waiting for HER to come downstairs so they could go already._

"Unbelievable." _Sonny mumbles to himself._

 _All day Carly had been calling him, texting him, pleading for him to give her a hint about their mystery date and now that it was time for their date she wasn't ready! He should have known this would have happened. He should have lied to her and told her their date started an hour earlier that way she might have actually been ready on time! He loved Carly but he hated it when she made him late for things._

"Hey" _Carly greets Sonny with a smile as she appeared on top of the staircase wearing a white Cocktail dress. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist and she wore the red ruby necklace and earrings Sonny had gotten her during the first year of their first marriage._

"Wow" _Sonny remarks as he takes in her beauty_

"Sorry I made you wait but I changed my mind about what dress I wanted to wear at the last minute. I bought this dress a while ago and completely forget about it." _Carly apologizes_

"Don't be, it was worth the wait. You look gorgeous" _Sonny remarks as his annoyance of having to wait for her completely vanished at the sight of her._

 _As Carly descended the staircase she looked like an angle, his angle. She may have edge and she fought like a bull dog but she had saved him like a guardian angel would more than once over the years. Whenever the worst happened he knew without a doubt that his angle would come and save him from his demons and she always did._

"And you look sexy as hell in that blue shirt. I always loved the color blue on you" _Carly purrs out before capturing his lips into a tender kiss._

 _Walking into Carly's place, Jason clears his throat a little as he sees Carly and Sonny kissing._

 _Breaking away from his lips, Carly glances at Jason who was standing a few feet behind Sonny with a frown across her face_ "Is everything alright Jase?"

"Uh yeah, but weren't you two supposed to be gone like a half hour ago?" _Jason questions_

"Yeah, but you know women Jason they can never be on time" _Sonny remarks_

"Why are you here Jase if you thought I would be gone?" _Carly questions_

"I'm here to pick up Josslyn. Morgan and Michael are already at my place since they wanted to have a pizza party with me so I figured why not have Josslyn over as well. I'm sure she would love spending time with her brothers and her uncle Jason better than staying at home with the nanny" _Jason remarks, not wanting to give up Sonny's surprise about taking Carly out of town_

"Pizza party?" _Sonny questions with a scowl across his face since he had given Max duck and noodle soup to bring over to Jason's for their dinner._

 _How anyone could want pizza over his duck soup was mindboggling but then again his boys had sadly taken after their mother when it came to their food palate. Luckily Michael and Morgan seemed to be alright so far in the kitchen unlike their mother but only because ever since they were little he's been teaching them slowly on how to do things the right way in the kitchen._

"Yeah" _Jason smirks, the boys weren't really interested in eating Sonny's duck soup so they asked him to get a couple of pizza's with fries on the way back from getting Josslyn at Carly's so he agreed._

"Sonny don't start on your health food kick. The boys just spent a few days at your place eating healthy so let them indulge in some takeout food. It won't kill them. And I'm sure Josslyn would love spending time with you and the boys too Jase. After our date Sonny and I will stop by and pick the kids up at your place" _Carly smiles_

"Well we're running late as it is so I'm sure Jason can go get Josslyn on his own."

"Okay, bye Jase." _Carly utters out, giving him a small wave goodbye_

"Bye, you two have fun" _Jason smiles at them before heading up the staircase to get Josslyn._

"We will" _Carly replies as Sonny wraps his arm around her waist while leading her towards the front door._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Sitting in the back of Sonny's limo Carly remarks_ "I thought you were going to pick me up in your car since you paid Michael to get it cleaned"

"Nah. My car just needed to get cleaned that's all" _Sonny explains. Although truth was he only asked Michael to get it cleaned because he knew he was running short on gas money and he didn't want to risk Carly bribing Michael into telling her about his plans._

"So where are you taking me Mr. Corinthos? The No Name? If so I hope you asked the chef to make me his chocolate soufflé because it's to die for."

"We're not going to the No Name tonight" _Sonny states_

"The No Name is your favourite place Sonny"

"Yes it is but we're going someplace better"

"Better than the No Name? Sonny since I've known you you've always thought that the No Name was the best restaurant in town."

"And it still is but who says we're eating in town"

"What?!" _Carly asks shocked_

"I'm taking you away…out of Port Charles to some place really nice" _Sonny tells her and flashes her a dimpled smile as the limo headed straight for the airport._

 _Sonny had his men pick up the clothes he bought for Carly and packed them in a suitcase for her that was already on his new jet along with his duffle bag. Depending on Carly's mood they might even stay a extra day which was fine by him since Jason reassured him that he could handle taking care of all three of their children while he and Carly where gone. He just hoped Jason was right because Morgan and Michael were a handful on their own and with their baby sister in the mix he knew this getaway he was taking Carly on would be no vacation for Jason._

"Sonny we can't just leave town on a whim"

"Sure we can"

"What about the kids? You know its Mercedes day off tomorrow and I have no one to watch the children if we're not back by tomorrow morning and Michael is working at Kelly's tomorrow morning so he won't be able to babysit Morgan and Josslyn. And I have a hotel to run on my own since Jax left town and sold me his shares to the Metro Court. I have responsibilities Sonny now it's not like before when we first got together when I didn't have a job"

"Jason's watching them." _Sonny reminds her before going on to say…_ "And as for the hotel you have managers to help you run the day to day things and if something happens I already informed them to contact Bernie and he will take care of whatever problem may happen during your absence."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I always do" _Sonny grins_

"So where are you taking me Mr. Corinthos?" _Carly asks curiously although she had a pretty good idea where they were going now…to his island. She couldn't wait to get to his casino and gamble a little even if she knew Sonny had the tables rigged just for her, since he loved to see her win._

"You'll see when we get there" _Sonny smirks._

"Well I already have a pretty good idea where you're taking me anyways" _Carly comments_

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Uh-huh" _Carly nods_

"And where do you think I'm taking you Caroline?"

"Caroline?" _Carly questions since he hardly ever called her Caroline_

"It's your name, isn't it?" _Sonny grins_

"Yes, you just don't normally call me Caroline that's all" _Carly remarks_

"Well maybe I'm thinking of calling you Caroline from here on out" _Sonny laughs_

"You do and I'll call you Michael" _Carly threatens with a smile across her face_

"Okay, Carly it is then" _Sonny chuckles out…_ "So where do you think I'm taking you?"

"Where else to your island, our special place"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm right aren't I?" _Carly asks with a triumph grin_

"We'll see" _Sonny smiles, still not planning on telling her if she was right or wrong._

"Oh no you don't; come on Sonny…tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" _Carly pleads with him_

"Sorry" _Sonny smiles at her, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finally did find out where he was taking her._

"I bet I could torture it out of you" _Carly tells him before licking her lips a little._

"Don't even think about it" _Sonny warns. Just a simple kiss from her made him hard as a rock. When Carly scoots over closer to him, Sonny reminds her_ "You promised you wouldn't make it hard on me Carly. That you would respect the fact I wanted to wait until we were married before we make love again"

"Yeah but you also said you like it when I'm bad"

"Which is why you need to show me a little mercy" _Sonny replies shifting a little since his lower half was already on alert._

"Mercy?" _Carly questions with a giggle_

"Carleee come on" _Sonny pleads with her knowing that his resistance was weakening with every passing second._

"Okay, okay I'll be good" _Carly sighs out_

"Thank you" _Sonny replies shutting his eyes, trying to think of anything repulsive to get his lower half under control…something like the junk food that was now in his home._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little later, entering Sonny's brand-new jet for the very first time Carly was very impressed as she says_ "Wow! This jet is a lot bigger than your other one."

"Well we have a growing family" _Sonny comments as he walks up behind her_

"So are you're going to sell your old one?"

"Nah, I'm going to keep it for business trips, besides it doesn't hurt to have a spare jet"

"What's in there?" _Carly questions seeing a closed door._

 _As Carly tries to approach the door, Sonny pulls her into his arms_ "That's uh...nothing." _He didn't dare want to tell her about the king size bed that was in that room._

 _He had called in advanced and told his pilot to lock the door since he didn't need more temptation into making love to Carly. Having her see that bed would only be asking for trouble._

"Nothing huh?" _Carly asks, not buying it as she silently wonders why Sonny didn't want her to open that mystery door_

"Yeah. Come on we better sit down and get buckled up so we can take off" _Sonny comments ushering towards the leather couch._

 _As Sonny practically pushes her towards the leather couch Carly curiosity about that mystery door fades as a smile appears on her face. On the leather seats that were in the jet Sonny had their initials S &C stitched in script writing into the leather couch and seats backrest. _

_Seeing her eyes, eyeing their initials Sonny asks_ "You like?"

"I love it" _Carly smiles_

"I had S&C stitched in instead of M&C since we normally go by Sonny and Carly." _Sonny explains_

"It's perfect, I love it Sonny." _Carly replies before capturing his lips into a kiss; hearing Sonny moaning into her mouth, Carly pulls away a little…_

 _"_ Come back here _" Sonny grunts out_

"Sorry but I'm being good remember" _Carly laughs out_

"Alright, it's probably for the best" _Sonny sighs out with a heavy sigh._

"Hey Sonny" _Carly calls out figuring she should tell Sonny the surprise she had for him._

"Hmm?" _Sonny grunts out_

 _"_ I just thought you should know that I'm not wearing any panties"

"Now that's NOT being good" _Sonny grumbles frustrated as hell that he couldn't hike her dress up and have his way with her; Carly lets out a giggle as she plops herself down onto the couch._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Josslyn was playing in the playpen Max had brought over from Sonny's as Michael and Morgan dig into one of the pizza boxes Jason had brought over._

"And don't forget to eat your vegetables. I promised your dad over the phone before you got here I would make sure you eat some" _Jason calls out to them_

 _"_ Vegetables? What vegetables?" _Morgan asks with a frown on his face_

"Fries are made out of potatoes and potatoes are vegetables which means fries are vegetables so eat up" _Jason smirks since the only vegetables he had in his penthouse was in the duck soup Sonny had made that the boys vetoed on eating._

"I think you're starting to hang out too much with mom. That sounds like mom's way of thinking." _Michael laughs out as he takes a fry out of the greasy brown paper bag it was in and eats it._

"Hey if you're not happy I can warm up some of that duck soup Sonny made for you" _Jason remarks_

"No, that's okay" _Michael utters out_

"Okay do me a favour keep an eye on your sister I'm going to get myself a beer"

"Can you get me a root beer?" _Morgan calls out_

"Sure" _Jason nods_

"I could go for a beer too" _Michael remarks_

"I'm sorry but did you suddenly turn 21 in the last couple of minutes?" _Jason asks_

"Oh come on Jason. Since when do you care about the law?" _Michael questions, seeing the unimpressed and slightly annoyed look on Jason's face, Michael mumbles out_ "Sorry. I'll take a root beer too"

"That's more like it" _Jason replies before making his way towards his kitchen_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later as soon as Sonny's jet took off to what Carly assumed was heading towards the island Sonny excused himself to take what she presumed was a COLD shower. Carly was sitting on the couch nibbling on her lower lip wondering what was behind that mystery door that Sonny didn't want her going near earlier. Standing up, Carly decides to take a quick peek before Sonny got back from his shower. Reaching the door, Carly frowns when the door wouldn't open as she turned the handle_

"What the hell?!" _Carly curses to herself wondering what Sonny was hiding behind that closed door. Glancing towards the cockpit Carly decides since she couldn't open the door because it was obviously locked she might as well get the answers she wanted from Sonny's pilot._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Jason takes a sip from his beer, Morgan suddenly asks "_ Do you think Mom and dad will make a baby while they're gone on their date?" _as Jason starts choking on his beer from his question, Morgan asks_ "Are you alright Uncle Jason?"

"F-fine, I'm f-ine" _Jason chocks out. He was just taken by surprised by Morgan's question_

"Oh Morgannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Come on! We're trying to eat here!" _Michael groans since the LAST thing he wanted was to picture his parents having sex, not that he didn't want his parents together he just didn't want to picture them naked._

"What?" _Morgan questions, not seeing the big deal about asking if Jason thought if his parents were going to make a baby on their date._

"How about we just changed the subject" _Jason suggest_

"I hope mom gets pregnant. It would be so cool if Josslyn had a sibling in her age group, and besides I would love to have a baby brother that I could teach to play baseball just like Michael taught me" _Morgan continues on to say._

 _With a heavy sigh, Jason explains_ "Having a baby is a big decision to make Morgan. It's not like buying a pet. A baby it's for life and only Carly and Sonny can decide if they want another baby together or not."

"Okay, so do you think mom and dad want another baby?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know because it's not my business" _Jason replies_

"Knowing mom and dad Morgan you'll probably get your wish sooner rather than later" _Michael mumbles out since he knew that his parents loved to have sex all over the place. He was just thankful he never walked on anything he didn't want to see._

"Really?! Cool!" _Morgan smiles before taking a bite out of his slice of pizza._

 _Shaking his head, Jason lets out a heavy sigh before taking a sip of his beer._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Hey" _Carly smiles at Sonny's pilot and co-pilot_

"Uh…is everything alright?" _the pilot asks with a slight frown across his face, since Mr. Corinthos ex-wife/now girlfriend never entered the cockpit before._

"Oh everything is perfect. I bet you both like this nice big new jet Sonny bought huh?"

"Yes, miss we do."

"So tell me, where exactly are we going exactly? _" Carly asks hoping Sonny didn't tell the pilot or his co-pilot that this trip was a surprise trip._

"I think you should ask Mr. Corinthos that" _The co-pilot suggests since Mr. Corinthos had made himself perfectly clear that he didn't want his girlfriend to know the whereabouts of the trip he planned if she came to them and tried to get them to tell her. Being a smart man he would never dare and go against Mr. Corinthos wishes. Only a fool would dare and cross Mr. Corinthos._

"I agree" _The pilot replies since he too didn't want to get on Mr. Corinthos's bad side_

"Fine" _Carly sighs out before going on to ask_ "There's a door locked you wouldn't happen to have the key to unlock it would you?"

 _Before they had the chance to reply Sonny walks up behind Carly and demands_ "Carly what are you doing here?"

 _Turning around to face him, Carly gives him a sweet smile_ "Oh nothing. Just keeping your pilot and co-pilot company. You know having small chit-chat, nothing that interesting"

"She wanted to know where we were going Mr. Corinthos but we didn't tell her" _The co-pilot remarks_

"Traitor!" _Carly glares at him; she couldn't believe his co-pilot ratted her out._

"You're unbelievable you know that, but not unpredictable" _Sonny remarks, since he had a feeling Carly would try and ask his pilots about where they were going sometime during their trip. He was just happy he had the good sense to warn his pilot and co-pilot to keep their mouths shut or there would be hell to pay. Wrapping his arm around her waist Sonny goes on to say_ "Come on lets go. You shouldn't be here. The pilot and co-pilot don't need you to distract them from doing their jobs Carly"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Michael and Morgan were upstairs playing with his play station Jason was about to pick up Josslyn who had fallen asleep in her playpen when the phone on his desk started to ring. Making a mad dash for the phone so the ringing wouldn't wake up the baby up, Jason quickly picks up the receiver as soon as he is within reach of the phone_ "Yeah?" _Jason answers softly._

 _***_

"Have you heard the news?" _Bernie questions_

 _***_

"What news?"

 _***_

"About Jasper Jacks and Jerry Jacks" _Bernie clarifies_

 _***_

"What about them Bernie?" _Jason asks wondering what was going on. He was still trying to track that SOB down for all the HELL Jerry put him and his love ones through._

 _***_

"They're dead, Jason."

 _***_

"Dead?! Are you sure?! Who killed them?!" _Jason demands a little frustrated since HE wanted to be the one to kill Jerry Jacks_

 _***_

"Yes, I'm sure Jason. Apparently Jasper Jacks and Jerry Jacks were in Sweden driving a Viper and there was a shootout and both Jerry and Jax ended up getting shot in the head. It's still playing on CNN if you want to check it out. I know the boss took Carly away so I wasn't sure if I should disturb them with the news."

 _***_

"No you did the right thing Bernie. I'll tell Sonny and Carly myself once they get back. Thanks for letting me know." _Jason replies as he takes a quick glance at Josslyn who was still sleeping in the playpen. He didn't want the news to ruin Sonny's marriage proposal. He knew Sonny would be overjoyed by the news, as he was, maybe even more but Carly might not be._

 _~**~**~**~_

"You're worse than the kids you know that right?" _Sonny questions Carly, as he plops himself down onto the couch._

"I am not! I just want to know where you're taking me that's all. Just say Carly I'm taking you to our magical island"

"I can't do that" _Sonny states_

"Why not? Is it because we're not really going there? Are we going to Italy instead where Courtney and Jason got married?" _Carly asks_

"I'm not telling you" _Sonny grins_

"Why do you want to torture me?" _Carly asks as she gives him a small pout._

"Torture you? I think you got that the other way around sweetheart. Miss I'm not wearing any panties on." _Sonny remarks_

"Well you want me to be honest with you, so I am being honest" _Carly smirks_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny mumbles out with a heavy sigh_

"So where are you taking me?" _Carly asks yet again_

"Would you stoooooooooopppp already _" patting the cousin of the couch beside him he goes on to order out softly "_ Sit down."

 _Taking a sit beside him, Carly asks_ "okay I'm sitting, now spill it already"

"You look really amazing in that dress"

"I would look better out of it"

"Yeah you would, but don't you dare take it off" _Sonny laughs out_

"You would be better looking naked too, you know. In fact last night I had a dream about you…well us…and when I saw the gift you had to offer me I just had to lick and suck it like a Popsicle on a HOT summer day."

"Carleee" _Sonny moans out_ "What happened to our agreement?" _Sonny questions since he really didn't want to have to take another cold shower._

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice" _Carly sighs out. God she wanted him so badly! The man was a love god and it was painful to hold back from jumping his bones knowing just how sexually satisfying Sonny is._

"Thank you"

"If you really wanted to thank me you would give me a kiss" _Carly remarks_

"Carleee" _Sonny calls out in a warning tone of voice_

"What? I can't make out with my boyfriend now? Even teenagers get to make out Sonny"

"Boyfriend?"

"Well that's what you are, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I am…and yes we can make out" _Sonny smiles at her before leaning into her and pulling her into a succulent kiss regardless of the risk of it leading to something more._

 _~**~**~**~_

"What do you think mom and dad are doing right now?" _Morgan asks Michael as he tried to kill a zombie that was in the video game._

"I really don't want to think about what mom and dad are doing right now" _Michael replies trying to concentrate on the game and NOT think about what his parents are doing at this very moment since knowing his parents they were probably having sex._

"Why not? Aren't you curious to find out if dad asked mom to marry him yet?"

"No because we know mom is going to say yes the second dad pops the question so it's not a big deal."

"Well I hope mom calls us and fills us in on all the details" _Morgan remarks_

"Don't worry mom will be talking about dad's proposal until the wedding so we'll know all about it. Now will you stop yapping before the zombies kill me off?"

"Fine" _Morgan sighs out as he glances towards the phone hoping his mom would call soon and tell him all about how their dad asked her to marry him for the last time._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later with a blindfold over her eyes Carly asks_ "How long do I have to wear this stupid thing?"

 _Smirking at her since she's been complaining about wearing the blindfold ever since they landed_ "Not very long"

"Okay there are a few steps here so be careful Carly" _Sonny cautions her as he helps her walk up the stone steps. After guiding her a few more steps Sonny tells her as he removes her blindfold_ "Okay we're here"

"Oh My God" _Carly gasps out as she sees a candle lit dinner in front of the church they got married in for the second time at Martinique._

 _Kneeling down in front of her on his knees, Sonny pulls out Carly's engagement ring that had two red rubies on each side of a heart shaped diamond as he asks her for the very last time_ "Caroline Leigh Benson _,_ love of my life will you marry me one more time?"

"Yes, GOD YES!" _Carly screams out_

 _Slipping the ring onto her finger Sonny asks_ "So what do you think of your ring? Do you like it? If you don't like it I can take it back"

"No I love it don't you dare take it back. It's perfect and it matches the ruby earrings and necklace you gave me Sonny." _Carly cries out_

"That's why I liked it. It's a one of a kind ring making it unique, special and irreplaceable just like you are to me. I had our initials engraved inside the ring that says S&C forever, because this time we are going to be forever Carly" _Sonny explains, standing up_

"Forever and for always." _Carly smiles as she wipes the tears away from her eyes, happy that she wore waterproof mascara_

"So help us God" _Sonny chuckles out before capturing her lips with his._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _The END_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic._

 _ **Take care**_


End file.
